


Room 206

by king_gaara14



Series: KazuHoku Shots [3]
Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mental Institutions, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: I am Yoshino Hokuto, I am a Psychiatrist working in the mental institution. And I'm in love to a mentally ill person in the room 206.
Relationships: Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto
Series: KazuHoku Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980542
Kudos: 8





	Room 206

It’s a great day!

I wake up feeling so excited. Who wouldn’t when this is the day I would have my round at my favorite ward, my tenth actually, but no matter what I’m still so excited. Some said, there’s nothing to be excited about having to talk to patients either too aggressive and will jump and punched you at any given time or someone who’ll just stare at you as if you grown another head or flowers suddenly popping out of your ear. No matter what they said, I’m still excited because one, I’ll be able to see Kazuma again.  
My lips quirk into a grin and the butterflies in my stomach declared riot at the thought.

I immediately jump into the shower. After cleaning myself and makes sure I’m on my best appearance today before I climb down the stairs and into the small kitchen, preparing myself with a simple breakfast.

“Good morning,” Riku, my roommate greeted me. He slumps at the chair and yawned. Riku’s one of my colleague at the hospital I’m currently working as a Psychiatrist while he’s a Heart Surgeon. “Got a morning shift?”

“Yeah,” still smiling. He nodded. “What about you?”

“Yeah, got an operation in 4 hours.” He said and I nodded.

We sip our coffees and had our breakfast in comfortable silence. This is what I like about having Riku as my roommate, aside from he doesn’t care that I’m apparently in love with a ‘Psychopath’, he also loves a quiet place like me and we both respected our boundaries.

“I’ll go ahead.” I said then bring my used utensils at the sink, spray some water over it and then left. Someone will come and do the housekeeping for us later on so we don’t bother cleaning our utensils. Hospital policy and all.

I walked the short distance from our dorm and into the left wing of the Karazu Memorial Hospital, where the Psychiatric Ward was, a bit restricted for those who are not from the hospital and if not during visitation day, which is always fall on either Wednesday or Saturday.

The psych ward is pretty plain on the inside. Unfortunately, the hospital doesn’t seem to make interior design a priority. The walls are painted with white from floor to ceiling, hospital signages were posted around on how to fight depression and everything. In the hallway to the rooms of the patients, there were abstract paintings and some pictures of wonderful places to take on a vacation.

The ward was divided into divisions – I called it categories – There are a number of different types of modern psychiatric hospitals, but all of them house people with mental illnesses of widely variable severity. 

The crisis stabilization unit is in effect an emergency department for psychiatry, frequently dealing with suicidal, violent, or otherwise critical individuals. 

The open units are psychiatric units that are not as secure as crisis stabilization units. They are not used for acutely suicidal persons; instead, the focus in these units is to make life as normal as possible for patients while continuing treatment to the point where they can be discharged. However, patients are usually still not allowed to hold their own medications in their rooms because of the risk of an impulsive overdose. While some open units are physically unlocked, other open units still use locked entrances and exits, depending on the type of patients admitted.

The Juvenile wards that was set aside for children or adolescents with mental illness. However, there are a number of institutions specializing only in the treatment of juveniles, particularly when dealing with drug abuse, self-harm, eating disorders, anxiety, depression or other mental illness.

And the Medium term which provides care lasting several weeks. Most drugs used for psychiatric purposes take several weeks to take effect, and the main purpose of these hospitals is to monitor the patient for the first few weeks of therapy to ensure the treatment is effective.

It is where Kazuma was admitted due to severe depression when his fiancée died in a car accident. I slowly walk into his door and pushed it open. He was already up and just staring outside the window. The sun was up already, and the birds were chirping at the window but I know it is not what he is thinking now, it is his fiancée still and it hurts me to see him like this.

He was admitted here a year ago, supposed to be, after a month of medication he’ll be able to go home but, records show that medication didn’t do so much to better his condition and that, if anything, confining him here worsened his condition. But I am a man of mission and will do anything to make him better.

“Hi,” I slowly appear into his line of sight, smiling as sweet as possible. Kazuma’s unresponsive as usual but I still do my best to catch his attention, besides, I’m used to his silent treatment already.

I sit down in front of him and I pick up his hand and slowly feel his pulse underneath the skin, mentally counting the beat. His hair was still damp and the collar around his neck, from the shower he had this morning. The nurses came here daily to tend to the patient and their personal hygiene which is kinda frustrate me that someone was holding Kazuma in his most vulnerable state, touching him and – fuck, I shouldn’t be thinking that now. Especially that his eyes were now on me. I almost jumped out of the sit when his eyes travelled from his hand in mine into my face, but other than that, there’s no more responses from him. I smile at him then.

“You know, Riku got home last night drunk again.” I said. Though I wouldn’t hear any responses from him, I still told him about my day and the things that made me frustrated or angry or happy. “I don’t know how he can still get to his duty in the morning. Well, he’s some kind of weird at times, I still like him though.” I chuckled at that, “He’s a bit clumsy at times and an asshole to boot but he understands me and respected the things I want.”

I put his hand back and I wrote his vital signs in my clipboard.

“Don’t get me wrong, Riku and I were just friends,” I laugh softly. “I like someone though. He’s a bit unresponsive to me but I like him that way,” chuckles, “I also learn the other day that he loves to sing, isn’t it nice?”

I fished out the thermometer out of my doctor’s gown’s pocket and pressed the button to turn it on and then I stick it into his armpit. No response as usual which kinda what I’m expecting, of course.

I let it for a couple of seconds until it beeps, indicating that it done configuring the temperature of the patient.

“So, how are you today? Do you get visitor yesterday? Oh, Takuma, you know the kid from the Juvenile Ward, they’ll discharged him today. Good news right? I’m gonna miss having him on my list because he’s a good kid and funny one. He said he’ll going back to Likiya’s dance studio, hm, I guess Likiya’s his mentor. Wow, the kid really was amazing in dancing. He got talent so I said, he should do whatever he loves to do.”

I wrote something in my clipboard, as usual my findings about him.

“He hugged me so tight yesterday, said he’ll gonna miss me and thanked me for everything, I said he need—”

“I’m thankful too,”

I looked up with wide eyes to the one speaking. Shocked the hell out of me as this is my first time hearing his voice. Oh, that sexy masculine yet sweet sound I could listen to for the rest of my life. Damn I’m falling hard.

“Wha— wow, I mean— oh,” stuttering because the hell, I don’t know what to say. Though he’s not looking at me I know he’s talking to me. Oh, my heart. “Kazuma,” I whispered because I can’t believe it. I was quite for a while, just stared at him.

“I’m fine Doctor and I wanna go home.” He speaks again. That had me stand up from my chair, my clipboard and pen created a soft thud against the carpeted floor and underneath the bed. Then he looks up at me and my breath was caught up against my chest as he smiles at me, small smile yet a smile, nevertheless. Oh shit!

“O-of course, you’re going home, when you’re good.” I said. I don’t know what should I feel at this very moment. Should I be sad that I’m not gonna see him soon or should I be happy that finally, he overcome his depression and finally, he moved on?

I sit back into the chair and ducked to pick up my clipboard and pen underneath the bed then I feel a warm hand against my head, when I look up I saw his hand then ruffle my hair in a manner I cannot quite decipher.

“You’re fucked up, aren’t you? Falling for a mentally ill person. It’s okay, we’re both fucked up anyway.” He said.

I gasp and put my hand over my mouth to stop the groaned that threatening to come out of my mouth. Then I saw his hand coming to my face, wiping something. Oh, wet? That’s when I know I’m crying. What a fucked up and pathetic.

When I can’t take it anymore, I launched at him and hugged him then sob some more into his chest. If I needed to let him go so he can go home and start new life away from me, I will do that, if it means he’s gonna be okay, he’s gonna go back to the man he was before everything comes to this.

When I think it’s enough already, I leaned away from him and wipe the remnants of my tears and looks at him, then smile. “If you’re gonna promise to me that you’ll be good on your own, I’ll let you go home.” I said. “Promise?”

He nodded.

I nodded too. “Gonna miss you though,” I chuckle at my own words. “So I guess, this will be the last time I’m gonna see you.” I nodded again, as if confirming the words to myself. It hurts but, mental institute will never be good for those who aren’t fit here. I smile at him again and then look down into my clipboard and wrote my findings, a bit heavy heart but I know this is what is better for us.

True to my words, a week later, I never see him again. He was discharged on my rest day and so I never got a chance to see him for the last time.

Every time I passed by the door of the room 206 he once occupied, I stopped on my track and stared at the close door and my heartbeat quickened and there’s a rumble in my stomach I now know what it means. I smile as I pass by again today and into the next door, where my patient is waiting for me.

I am Yoshino Hokuto, I am a Psychiatrist working in the mental institution. And I'm in love to a mentally ill person in the Room 206.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar. Please do not kill me. :) As always, all your comments, kudos and violent reactions are all appreciated. All the love, mwuah!


End file.
